


A Not So Ideal Vacation

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Injury, M/M, Rating: NC17, Stranded, Yaoi, dark themes, just want to go home, tropical islands aren't as great as they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people think vacationing in the tropics is great fun. They've never had to survive there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Ideal Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #7: Lost and/or stranded
> 
> Holy crud. This thing is a monster! I've been working on it for days and it's finally completed. Sorry it took so long but this one did not want to end.
> 
> Also, I figured out how to do the line thing for the Hyūga name on my phone. I was insanely happy.

The first thing Shikamaru noticed as he slowly came to was the sun beating down on whatever skin was exposed and his wet clothes. The second was the pounding headache steadily making itself more prominent. The third thing he noticed was the sensation of sand under his cheek and smell of salt water. _'What the hell?'_ he thought groggily as he slowly pushed himself up off the sand and felt his hair fall against his cheeks _._ The movement caused his head to throb and he sat there for a long moment, eyes closed, waiting for his head to stop pulsating to his heartbeat. It was when he finally opened his eyes that he knew that something was severely wrong.

 

His eyesight was heavily limited and blurred, colors faded out and shapes indistinct. The barest hint of panic set in then. Shinobi could not be blind unless they had a bloodline limit that negated their blindness or advanced sensory abilities, neither of which Shikamaru had. He groaned softly as he brought his hands up to rub his eyes hoping, futilely, that it would help. No such luck. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind, as he tried to remember the last thing he'd done.

 

The mission. His partner for the mission had been Hyūga Neji. The mission itself had ended successfully and without incident and they had been ready to go home. In fact, Shikamaru had just bought their passage home on a vessel heading to Nami no Kuni. But after that? Nothing. Just a big, fat blank in his mind. A blank that made him pause as panic dug its claws just a little bit deeper. _'Where's Neji? He was there with me when the mission ended and when I got us a ride.'_ While his eyesight would not be getting better anytime soon, his hearing was fine it seemed. As such, he knew that Neji was not close by.

 

He opened his eyes again and tried to get on his feet. Bad idea. Vertigo and his headache created a nausea that brought him to his knees and he emptied the contents of his stomach. Which wasn't much actually, mostly salt water and a little stomach acid. He dry heaved for several minutes more before the nausea eased off. He carefully rolled away from his mess and waited for the shakes to die down into shivers and his breathing to calm. As Shikamaru waited he became aware of his bag digging into his back. The shadow nin sighed, _'At least I still have that.'_ He listened to the sound of the waves at his feet for a long moment and then tried again, this time with his eyes closed.

 

This attempt went much better than the first and Shikamaru swayed almost drunkenly for minute before his balance evened out. _'Probably have a concussion.'_ He reminded himself not to look at the water. _'The sun is reflecting off of it right now. Bright light and possible eye or brain injuries do not mix well together.'_ With that in mind he turned towards the sound of rustling leaves and loud bird calls. He could also hear some monkeys chattering to each other from a distance. _'Tropical forest, wonderful. That's just what I need right now in my condition,'_ Shikamaru thought sourly.

 

The Nara knew, however, that the forest would provide protection from the sun. He could feel the heat in his skin from where he had burned and, unless he wanted sun poisoning bad enough to kill him, he needed to move. Shikamaru opened his eyes slightly so that he could, at the very least, differentiate between dark and light colors as he slid one still thankfully sandaled foot forward over the sand, testing his surroundings for even footing. Tripping at this point in time could only make things worse for him if he received another head injury. With slow, cautious steps he made his way over to the darkest area in his vision and felt shade fall over him as he reached the trunk of a large tree.

 

Relief flowed through him and he started to sit down only to hear an out of place noise. He frowned and tried to focus his hearing on the sound but winced as his headache worsened briefly. The Nara sighed and decided to take a wait and see approach. Whatever was making the noise was too far off for him to investigate in his condition. For now he was better off checking the seals on his bag. They were, to his everlasting joy, still intact which meant that his supply scrolls were just fine. He would have everything he needed to survive for a long time if he was careful and didn't get himself killed by accident. All things considered, so long as his symptoms didn't worsen he'd be fine. Even though the situation wasn't exactly ideal.

 

His head snapped up and he hissed in pain at the sudden movement but ignored it for the moment. He'd heard the same odd noise again, only louder and closer. He stood and pulled out a weapons scroll, able to recognize it by the shurikan charm clipped to it, and unsealed a kunai into his hand for protection. If whatever was getting closer was hostile-

 

"NARA!"

 

Shikamaru's thought process crashed to a halt and his knees nearly gave out at the sound of that familiar voice. Relief, so strong it brought tears to his eyes, shot through him as he flared his chakra to alert his partner to his position. He felt an answering flare and knew that Neji was closing in quickly. Shikamaru allowed himself to close his eyes and relax as Neji's voice called out to him again, this time from almost ten feet away from him.

 

"Shikamaru! Are you okay?!"

 

"Not really," the younger ninja answered with a wince. "I'm pretty certain I've got a concussion, my eyesight is messed up, my head is throbbing, and I've got some serious sunburn in certain spots."

 

"Your eyesight?" Neji's voice became concerned. "What do you mean by messed up?"

 

"It's... well to put it simply, I can't see very far in front of me and what I can see is just dull colors and indistinct shapes. I can't tell what it is unless I'm touching it." He couldn't see the Hyūga as anything more than a white and dark blur in his vision but he didn't need to see him to know that Neji was frowning.

 

"You mentioned a concussion. I'm not very surprised considering the wound in your hairline and the bruises on your face. The water must have washed the blood away from the gash but you do have sand in it."

 

"Lovely, explains the headache though. What in the hell happened to us?"

 

"You don't remember?" Neji's voice sounded far more concerned at this revelation.

 

"The last thing I remember is buying our passenger tickets for the trip home."

 

Neji sighed, "You must have hit your head harder than I thought... or nearly drowning made everything worse."

 

"Oh fun," came the sarcastic response.

 

"My thoughts exactly. Anyway, as you probably guessed, we did board the ship but we ran into a freak storm around dusk on the third day out at sea. The storm grew rapidly worse and nearly washed you overboard when you tried to save one of the sailors - that's when you gashed your head open- and you did succeed but when I tried to pull you back from the rail another wave caught us from behind. I couldn't keep my grip on you and we were separated. Luckily, the sea deposited us on or near the island and in roughly in the same area no less."

 

"Yay," Shikamaru deadpanned. His face was unenthusiastic, "an island with snakes, spiders and all other manner of nasty, poisonous creatures for us to worry about. Oh, and giant ants. Mustn't forget about those."

 

"At least we're alive. We were incredibly lucky, Shikamaru."

 

"True. Now if only I could get rid of this headache and this partial blindness I'd be great."

 

"How bad is your headache?"

 

"Well it's not at hospitalization level but if I could I'd still go. Vision problems after a head injury can't mean anything good."

 

"No, obviously not."

 

"Not to freak you or anything but, depending on how long ago I received my injuries, this might actually be a problem that won't clear up on its own. Can you take a guess at how long it's been since the storm occurred?"

 

"Hm... Given that it is just after noon right now, a day and a half plus a couple hours. I remember grabbing hold of a piece of wooden debris and drifting for a whole day before I saw the island. I water walked the rest of the way to get here faster."

 

"You okay? That couldn't have been easy on your own eyes. Not to mention that you're fairer skinned than I am."

 

"I'm fine. I kept them closed against the sunlight to prevent damage and my hair made decent enough protection if I didn't move it around. A mild sunburn and some skin surface bruising is the worst I have. Please continue what you were saying."

 

"Right. So over 36 hours have passed since my injury and I'm missing-"

 

"Six days."

 

"-six days worth of memories. Add the blindness..."

 

"It does not paint a pleasant picture," Neji said.

 

"My mental faculties seem to be mostly intact and I'm not slurring my words together, so that's an upside. Though I do get dizzy if I move too fast. But that might just be the concussion and my fucked up vision causing the dizziness."

 

"It bears watching anyway. A medics opinion would be nice about now."

 

"We haven't got an actual medic with us right now but I get what you mean. I'll be seeing one as soon as we can get back to Konoha. Even if this does some how miraculously clear up, there's no sense in not getting checked over, especially if this is going to cause me even more problems in later years. That's the last thing I need."

 

"For now what do you believe is our best course action?"

 

"My bag is in good condition despite what happen so I have some flares amongst my gear. If we use them to give away our position to passing ships that you pick up with your Byakugan-"

 

"-we could be rescued."

 

"Or harassed by pirates. But I think that's a risk we're just going to have to take. I don't know about you but I don't exactly have the tools or skill to build something sturdy enough to survive for days, maybe even months, out at sea. Let alone big enough for us and any extra provisions we might decide to take with us. That's not something the Ninja Academy taught me."

 

"Neither do I. A raft maybe but nothing more."

 

"Besides, those supplies will be better off used for traps and snares for protection and food. I have emergency provisions but I'd rather not break into them unless necessary."

 

"Agreed. My own bag is intact, as well, so that doubles our emergency resources. I believe finding shelter is the next item on the list?"

 

"Yeah..." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. "Not going to be much help on that end."

 

"Do not worry. My eyes will be more than enough for that."

 

"I think it goes without say that I'll need a clear area to move around in-"

 

"That is also close to clean, fresh water. I know. After all, we do want to avoid any other head injuries," Neji finished easily. "I will need to clean that wound soon and check the back of your head for any more. Is your headache worse?"

 

"No, why?"

 

"You closed your eyes."

 

Shikamaru smiled at the white and dark colored figure in front of him. "Just resting them a little. It's pretty disorientating just seeing in faded, blurred colors."

 

"I see," Neji said as he put a hand on the Nara's shoulder. "Give me your bag."

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm going to be carrying you so that we can move faster. I highly doubt you want it digging into your back as I do so."

 

Shikamaru heaved a loud sigh as he gave the Hyūga his bag. " I'm not above making you sleep on the couch for a year if you tell anyone about this."

 

"You mean me carrying you bridal style?" Neji asked, his voice amused.

 

"Yes," the Nara growled with a blush.

 

"Poor Nara," the Hyūga purred. "Are you afraid your masculinity will be questioned?"

 

"Ino would NEVER let it go if she found out. You know how she is when it comes to us. And Kiba..." Shikamaru trailed off with a shiver. "I don't even want to _think_ about what he'd say or do."

 

"Point made," Neji said, bending down slightly to place an arm at the back of the Nara's knees. "Put your arms around my neck."

 

Shikamaru did as he was told and sucked in a sharp breath when he was picked up.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. That just felt really weird."

 

"Weird how?"

 

"Ever played on the swings when you were a kid?"

 

"Once or twice before my father died. Why?"

 

"If you've ever closed your eyes while on a swing then you'll know what I'm talking about."

 

"Ah. Are you nauseous?"

 

"No, thank goodness. I don't think I could handle dealing with that again while being carried."

 

"Again?"

 

"A combination of saltwater in my stomach, severe vertigo the first time I tried to stand, and this blasted headache. That wasn't fun."

 

"I would imagine not. I'm going to start moving. If you feel the slightest bit ill, or worse in any way, let me know."

 

"I will," Shikamaru promised.

 

**************************************************************

 

In the hour he'd spent carrying the Nara it had become clear to Neji that Shikamaru was not as well adjusted as he appeared. A shinobi's eyesight was a huge asset when combined with better than average hearing and having it permanently compromised could be a death knell for the Nara's active duty days. And that fact had to be wearing on Shikamaru's nerves. But with his brain the higher ups would never let him leave the service. No, instead they would put him on desk duty until he was more than old enough to retire - or until the stress caused him to snap and kill himself outright(or someone else).

 

However, Shikamaru was a shinobi above all else and no shinobi wanted to die that way. Most shinobi would prefer to go down in battle or in their sleep, it was in their blood. And, no matter how much he complained about how being a shinobi was troublesome or how laid back and lazy he seemed, Shikamaru was no exception to that. So Neji knew Shikamaru well enough to know he would probably go on a suicide mission before the Nara would allow something like that to happen(something that privately terrified the Hyūga even though he himself would probably do the same).

 

More than that, the Nara's ability to hide his emotions was a thing of envy for some, but he had little tells that gave him away to people who knew him well enough. That list was exceedingly short though, extending to only his teammates and Neji. Not even Nara Yoshino knew her son that well and Neji also knew that Shikamaru hoped she never did. The older woman already worried so much for her son and didn't need more stress after everything that had happened in her life. In this case, his tell was the tight grip Shikamaru had on the fabric at the back of his shoulder, opposite of the shoulder the Nara was resting his head on. Neji certain that the knuckles were blanched white. "How are you holding up?"

 

"Mmgh?"

 

"Are you falling asleep?"

 

"Jus' dozing. It's not like I can do much else right now. Now what was it that you said before?"

 

Neji could only marvel at the Nara's ability to find sleep, even if it was light, in any situation. "I asked how you were feeling."

 

"Tired mostly. A little hungry but it can wait."

 

"And your headache?"

 

"It's eased off some. Doesn't feel like a group of miners are digging pickaxes into my brain anymore."

 

"That's good."

 

"Yeah," Shikamaru yawned. "Are we close to a good spot yet?"

 

"Almost. It looks like it will take some time to clean up and make ready for use though. There also seems to be a small waterfall so the water will not stagnant. You'll have to careful not to fall in. The pond looks deep."

 

"I can hear it," Shikamaru sighed. " We should probably dig in for the long term."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, there's no one else on this island, right?"

 

"Correct. It is not an overly large island but neither is it small. Traversing it should only take a day, maybe two depending on the terrain. I would have picked up on chakra signatures, other than your's, while traveling if there were people here."

 

"The fact that it's not even remotely settled means we might be here a while. People may not travel by here often."

 

Neji breathed in slowly. "I admit that I did not think of it that way. You are very likely right with your assumption."

 

"Also, that freak storm? It might not have been as abnormal as you thought. The heat wave that we've had recently could have caused it."

 

"That is understandable, but I do not see-"

 

"The spring storms may have started early, Neji. Along the coast and on islands that means it's typhoon season. We don't have to deal with it because we live inland but I look this stuff up. You never know when it might save your life, just knowing random information."

 

"Not so random I believe. And on an island like this a typhoon could and would easily cause us problems."

 

Shikamaru grimaced, "Understatement."

 

"The trees will not be a good place to set up a semi permanent camp then. Nor do I see any caves where we would be protected from rising water levels."

 

"Might have to make one. I have explosive tags in varying strengths."

 

"I swear, you're a pyromaniac."

 

"Oi! Those things have saved my life whenever a mission has gone FUBAR. They're useful and the only time I've ever used them as extreme overkill was when I took down Hidan."

 

Neji chuckled, "So defensive."

 

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath.

 

"I never said your idea didn't have merit."

 

The Nara's glare might have been menacing if it were not so unfocused. Finally he sighed and dropped his head back down onto Neji's shoulder, "I hate this."

 

"I know," Neji softened his voice. "I am not all that happy with the situation either but it is what it is. All we can do is make the best of it."

 

"Still sucks ass. And FYI, this nature forced vacation is NOT my ideal vacation. I'd be much happier just staying in a cabin in the middle of nowhere than on this island."

 

Neji laughed, "Nor is it mine." He stopped and looked around for a moment. "I'm going to set you down here. Between the distance and trees you should be well protected from debris. What scroll-"

 

"Black, red banded."

 

"Thank you."

 

"No problem. Just don't blow yourself up."

 

"Really, Nara?" Neji said flatly.

 

"I'm being completely serious. Some of those tags are ridiculously strong for medium range explosives. You could easily kill yourself with them if you're not careful."

 

"Then why do you have them?"

 

"Naruto. Me having them makes him feel better. I think he still feels guilty about the last mission we went on together."

 

"The one where you took a katana to your spleen?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Well perhaps we can use them if the flares do not work as planned."

 

"Works for me."

 

* * *

 

It was a full two hours before the periodic explosions, from strategically placed and activated tags, stopped and the ground stopped shaking as well. While it had been Shikamaru's idea, he now regretted suggesting it. The noise level was horrendous and, on top of making his headache worse, made it impossible to hear what was going on around him. That, more than anything, had him tenser than he'd ever been. Until now he had never realized just how heavily he relied on his sight and hearing. He vowed to learn more about sensory jutsu the moment he was cleared for light duty in Konoha. He would not be this helpless again.

 

"Shikamaru?"

 

The Nara jolted hard, "SHIT! Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

 

"I'm sorry. It was not my intention to startle you."

 

"No... Don't be," Shikamaru smiled thinly. I'm just... I'm not used to being unable to see. The loud noises didn't really help either. And no, that isn't your fault. We do need the protection that cave will provide us after all."

 

"I thought as much," Neji murmured. "You were tense the entire time I carried you."

 

"Yeah. Hey... I'm sorry I snapped at you. That wasn't right of me to do."

 

"It's understandable given your situation."

 

"Doesn't make it right."

 

"Then, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

 

Shikamaru rasped a short laugh, "It does actually." He was silent for a long moment. "I'm scared, Neji," he confessed softly. "Scared we'll be stuck here, scared that I might get worse-"

 

"Stop."

 

Shikamaru flinched at the snarled word, "I-"

 

"We will go home, Shikamaru, and you will get better. Tsunade and Sakura will see to that. It may take some time for you to recover and you may need to have glasses to read afterwards, but you WILL get better."

 

"Neji..."

 

"You cannot dwell on the what ifs or you'll drive yourself insane, Shikamaru. I know you're scared and I understand. You have every right to be because, yes, this may affect your ability to be a shinobi from here on. But is fear worth your sanity?"

 

"I... No, no it's not. You're right. I don't know what the hell has gotten into me. I just..." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I want to go home and not step off my property for a month or two."

 

"We'll clear it with Kakashi-sama the moment we return. Now I have to get back to work. The dust has settled down and that means I can clean it up. I've made some rough stairs with the weakest tags but I don't want you near them until I can make them safe for you."

 

"Yeah I get it. Don't want me falling and breaking my neck, or worse."

 

"Definitely not."

 

* * *

 

A week later had proven Shikamaru right about typhoon season. Not that the Nara was happy about that. The rain was torrential and wind howled through the trees, snapping limbs off in the stronger gusts. Lightning flashed brightly, when it could be seen, between the trees and striking occasionally. The thunder boomed, echoing in their shelter, and the loud noise made the Nara flinch in his place at the back of the man made cave.

 

"We need to make a door or something. We're lucky the wind is driving the rain away from the entrance," Shikamaru rasped tightly. The bruises, gash and other small wounds the Hyūga had found were gone now from what little medical ninjutsu Neji knew, but he could see that the Nara's eyes were pinched at the corners and his lips pressed into a thin white line in what little natural light they had at the moment. A sure sign of pain.

 

"Agreed. Are you okay?"

 

"Mm. It's loud is all."

 

"It's causing you pain."

 

"I never said that."

 

"You didn't have to. Your hearing has been more sensitive since your injury. And I know you've been honing it further to compensate for your lack of sight."

 

Shikamaru sighed, "What gave it away?

 

"How often you meditate. You do so more now then ever before."

 

"Ah... I don't want to be helpless, Neji, and I don't want to mistake you for something else and possibly hurt you. The only way that will happen is if I do my best to hone my hearing. A little pain is worth it if it saves both our... THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Shikamaru jumped away from the wall.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Something was just crawling on me!"

 

Neji activated his Byakugan before simply saying, "Tarantula. It must have come in to escape the water."

 

"Uugh... That... Creepy feeling fucker. That's nightmare material right there," Shikamaru growled.

 

Neji laughed, "Their legs are prickly I imagine."

 

"No shit. I'm definitely gonna have nightmares if this shit keeps happening to me."

 

"Better than something poisonous crawling on you."

 

"Oh thanks," Shikamaru deadpanned. "That makes me feel _so_ much better."

 

"I aim to please."

 

"Right. Sure you do."

 

Shikamaru's flat tone made Neji laugh again as he stood. The Hyūga walked over to the Nara and bent down to gently coax him into standing. "Come here," he pulled the younger man close and led him to their bedrolls. He sat down first and tugged the hesitant male down into his lap, nuzzling the other's neck once he was settled comfortably.

 

Shikamaru sighed softly, his hand coming up to tangle in the Hyūga's hair as Neji nipped and bit at his jawline. "You're trying to distract me..."

 

"I am. Is it working?" The Hyūga bit down lightly on Shikamaru's ear.

 

The Nara let out a nearly silent gasp before answering. "Y-yeah " his voice was shaky.

 

"Good," Neji smirked and ran his hands teasingly up and down the Nara's shirtless sides and chest. He nibbled on the side of Shikamaru's neck and down to his shoulder where he sank his teeth into the skin, sucking hard to mark him.

 

_"Ah..."_

 

"I want you," Neji murmured to him. "I haven't touched you like this since before the mission. Let me have you, Shikamaru?"

 

The Nara dropped his head to catch Neji's mouth under his in a rough kiss, pulling back only to snatch a breath before doing it again and again. _"Yes...yes... Neji..."_

 

The Hyūga groaned at Shikamaru's almost silent, breathless words and slid his hands around the Nara's back, skimming his fingertips down the strong muscles to the others hips. He dipped his fingers into the waistline of Shikamaru's pants, teasing the soft skin he found there. Shikamaru shivered even as he bit down on Neji's neck lightly, _"Tease."_

 

"You like it. If you didn't you'd have already done something about it." The Hyūga ran his hands forward to the button of Shikamaru's pants and popped it open. "Let's get these off you."

 

Shikamaru lifted himself away just long enough to undo the zipper and push his pants to his knees. He pressed on Neji's shoulders to push him down to the bedroll slowly and carefully kicked his pants off the rest of the way. "What about your pants?" He asked quietly, his voice almost lost in the ambient sounds made by the storm now that he wasn't as close to Neji.

 

He heard the smirk in the Hyūga's voice, "Take them off me." Shikamaru drew in a sharp breath, his eyes flashing in the dim lighting, as a thought occurred to him and he leaned forward to place soft kisses and nibbling bites to Neji's neck and down his chest. The Nara covered one nipple with his mouth, sucking on it while he pinched and pulled at the other.

 

"Gods..." Neji growled and arched up, his hands grabbing at the nape of the Nara's neck and tangling in his hair and to hold him there. "Fuck. And you...call me... a tease."

 

Shikamaru smiled against his chest before nipping at the nub under his lips. He shook off his lover's hands and began to kiss a path down Neji's chest and stomach, pausing to nip and lick around the Hyūga's navel. The sensation caused Neji to jerk and moan and Shikamaru continued to tease him until the older man tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him away. "Impatient," the Nara rasped out.

 

"Only when I know you're scheming."

 

Shikamaru laughed, a husky sound that made Neji shiver, before dropping his head and pressing more kisses to his stomach, going lower with each one. When he reached the top of Neji's pants he trailed his tongue along the skin there and nipped at the Hyūga's hips. He tucked his fingers into the waist band of Neji's white pants and pulled, urging Neji to lift his hips so he could tug them off. He threw them to the side he'd kicked his own pants to and pressed a kiss to Neji's lower abdomen, feeling his lover's arousal press against his throat now that it was no longer confined. He placed one hand on Neji's left hip while the other grasped the Hyūga's length and slid his hand from root to tip. He slid his hand down again, making Neji groan, and lowered his head until he felt the crown of the Hyūga's member touch his lips. He flicked his tongue through the slit, catching a bead of salty fluid and hummed.

 

Neji hissed and grit his teeth, pressing his head back into the pillow and curling his hands into the blankets to prevent himself from tangling them in the Nara's hair and hurrying him. Finally, Shikamaru took him into his mouth, sucking on the head and teasing the sensitive underside with his tongue. Slowly, oh so slowly, the Nara lowered his head, bobbing it and taking more of him in each time his head came down. And then, the tip of his erection slid into Shikamaru's throat and the Nara swallowed around him, "FUCK!" He yanked the Nara off him and pulled him up his chest. Neji rolled them quickly and pinned Shikamaru under his body, placing himself between the Nara's spread legs. "Damn tease," he snarled.

 

Shikamaru gasped at the sudden movements and froze for moment before relaxing, "And you...don't do...the same?"

 

"I've no patience to do so now," he said darkly. "But you don't really need anymore teasing, do you?" Neji ran a finger over Shikamaru's own arousal and felt it twitch. He purred a laugh, "Already so worked up just from taking me into your mouth. Tell me, if I had let you do as you pleased would you have gotten off on it?"

 

The Nara whimpered silently, turning his head away. Neji laughed again as he pressed a kiss to one heated cheek, "Always so easily embarrassed, but I suppose that is a answer in and of itself." The Hyūga reached for his bag and dug through it with one hand until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out an unopened bottle of lube, broke the seal and set it down. He felt Shikamaru stiffen briefly at the sound of plastic. "It's okay," he murmured soothingly. "Shikamaru, are you sure-"

 

"Yes. I want... I want this but I..." the Nara shook his head in frustration.

 

"It's different when you can't see."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Don't worry," Neji said. He kissed the Nara slowly before trailing kisses along Shikamaru's jaw and down his neck. He felt the Nara's hands slide into his hair, his nails scrapping across Neji's scalp. He never heard the soft sigh Shikamaru released but felt the vibrations from it under his lips. Moving down he nipped at the Nara's clavicle and sucked on it, leaving another mark on Shikamaru's skin. "If you need me to go slow then that is what I will do." He knew he'd hit the heart of the Nara's hesitance when Shikamaru relaxed entirely and he pressed a kiss above the younger man's heart. "I will never do anything you don't want, Shikamaru."

 

"I know," Shikamaru whispered. "I just...feel so insecure."

 

"Then let me make you forget, even if it's only for a little while." Neji felt the Nara shiver under him as he kissed the dusky nipple before applying gentle pressure to it with his teeth. Shikamaru arched against him, his hands tightening in Neji's hair, with a breathless noise of pleasure. Neji sucked on it briefly to sooth the sting and felt the Nara shudder as his heartbeat picked up. He smiled as he kissed his way to the other tiny nub and gave it the same attention.

 

_"Neji..."_

 

There it was, the sign that Shikamaru was giving himself over to the pleasure instead of fighting it, instead of fighting with himself. That nearly silent call of his name was relieving and arousing at the same time. Neji released the bit of flesh and, as the Nara had done before, kissed his way down his lover's body. He stopped to nip once at Shikamaru's navel and the Nara's abs tightened under his mouth. Neji chuckled and moved further down, still dropping kisses to the skin until he reached one hip. He bit down lightly on the tender flesh between hip and groin causing Shikamaru to gasp and whine low in his throat. Neji sucked on the skin pulling color to the surface and making yet another mark.

 

As soon as he had the mark dark enough he moved away from it. He reached for the bottle he'd set aside as he took the head of the Nara's member into his mouth and Shikamaru moaned quietly, hips twitching ever so slightly. Neji popped the lid open while Shikamaru was distracted and carefully coated the fingers of one hand. He slowly took the Nara deeper into his mouth as he slid slick fingers down between the firm muscles of the Nara's buttocks until he reached the Nara's entrance. He felt Shikamaru move one leg away from him, bending his knee and digging his heel into their bedding as he opened himself to his lover.

 

 _"Don't stop... Gods...please..."_ Shikamaru gasped.

 

"I won't," Neji reassured after he had pulled off the Nara's length. He rubbed his fingers over the tight, sensitive opening to relax the Nara. Slowly he pressed the tip of one finger in and stopped when he felt Shikamaru tighten around it. "Easy, just relax," he murmured as he wrapped his left hand around Shikamaru's spread and bent leg to press kisses to the Nara's inner thigh and he sucked lightly to make tiny marks there. Shikamaru slowly released the tense lock of his muscles with a shaky sigh and Neji pressed his finger further in until it bottomed out before pulling it out and then pushing it back into the Nara's passage.

 

Shikamaru sighed silently as he relaxed into the sensation. He swallowed heavily and eased his hips up ever so slightly. He was rewarded by the Hyūga speeding up the thrust of his finger. _"Nnh...more...please..."_ he gasped out. Shikamaru threw his head back as he felt Neji add another, slowly stretching him before the Hyūga crooked his fingers. White light flared behind his eyelids and he arched with a silent cry of pleasure as Neji continued to hit that spot with every thrust of his fingers. He felt Neji add a third and hissed.

 

"Do you need me to stop?"

 

The Nara shook his head from side to side. _"No...,"_ he struggled to speak for a moment. _"Need...you..."_

 

Neji smiled and nuzzled the Nara's thigh as he stretched him for a while longer. "Just wait a little more. I don't want to cause you pain."

 

_"Nngh...hurry...up..."_

 

Neji laughed softly, "Now who's impatient?" He carefully tugged his fingers free from the Nara and reached for the bottle of lube. He coated himself thoroughly and crawled over Shikamaru to kiss him as he pressed the tip of his member to the Nara's entrance. "Ready?" He watched as Shikamaru leveled an unfocused glare at his nose with a grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

 

 _"As-AH...gods...,"_ Shikamaru groaned lowly as Neji pushed in, his muscles clenching.

 

The Hyūga stopped and hissed, dropping his head to the Nara's shoulder. "Gods, you're so tight. You need...to relax." He listened as Shikamaru breathed slowly for several long minutes and felt him start to loosen. "That's it," Neji sighed. When the Nara was relaxed as he could be Neji slowly pressed in, not stopping until he was completely sheathed inside his lover. Shikamaru was tightly clenched around him and Neji lifted his head to look at him. The Nara's eyes were closed and pinched at the corners in pain and he was taking slow, tightly controlled breaths through his nose. Neji kissed the corner of Shikamaru's mouth, his eyes, the tight knit of his brows and his temple as he ran a hand up and down one side of the Nara's ribs and belly. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

 

_"Nng...y-yeah. Just...ugh...been..."_

 

"A while?" Neji guessed. Shikamaru nodded once and slid his right leg up and around the Hyūga's waist. Neji hummed and nuzzled his neck, "Take your time, Shikamaru. There's no need to hurry." He heard the Nara sigh softly. It seemed like an eternity passed before he felt Shikamaru loosen and tangle his fingers in his hair, pulling Neji down to kiss him, a long, slow twining of tongues and soft nips. Neji sighed into the kiss and slowly drew his hips back only to push in just as slowly. He felt the Nara's chest hitch, heard his breath catch at the gentle, pleasurable sensation. He pulled away from the kiss to rest his brow on Shikamaru's, "Open your eyes. I want to see you."

 

Shikamaru let out a soft, shaky breath and slowly opened his glazed over brown eyes, the pupils blown wide from the dim daylight and pleasure. Neji smiled even though he knew the Nara couldn't see it.

 

"I still don't understand how anyone could look at you and not see just how gorgeous you really are." Shikamaru's blush darkened, his nose wrinkling as he tried to turn his head. Neji laughed and kissed him. "One day I'll get you to except the compliments I give you instead of you trying to brush them off as unnecessary."

 

_"Stop...talking..._ _damn it._ _.."_

 

Neji dropped his head as he shook with silent laughter. Shikamaru was the only person who could amuse him so easily. He looked up to see a tiny smile on the Nara's lips and his eyes softened. Shikamaru was also the only person who could capture his heart again and again with just one look. They'd only been together for a little over eight months but Neji knew that he didn't want anyone else in his life. He pressed another kiss to the Nara's lips with a smile. Shikamaru hummed into it happily, wrapping his arms around Neji's back and shoulders. He tightened his grip and squeezed the leg he had around the Hyūga's waist.

 

Neji took the hint and pulled out, thrusting back in and establishing a slow, sweet rhythm that had Shikamaru arching with a sigh of pleasure. The Hyūga pressed his forehead against the Nara's again, watching his eyes as they tried to close, "Stay with me...Stay..."

 

 _"Aah...I'm...here...ooohh...just don't...don't stop,"_ Shikamaru whispered between soft moans, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

"I'm not...stopping...gods...having you...here...like this...," Neji broke off with a groan and thrust a little harder, hitting the Nara's prostate and tearing a soft cry from him. Neji grit his teeth at the sound, "I could...keep you...here forever...just like...this...where no one...can see you....but me..."

 

_"Haa...Neji...mmnh...more..."_

 

Neji growled low in his throat as he grabbed the Nara's other leg under the knee and placed it in the crook of his arm. Using the Nara's leg as leverage Neji curled him until Shikamaru's knee was almost level with his cheek and pistoned his hips harder and faster. The new position caused Shikamaru to dig his blunt nails into Neji's skin with a moan and he raked them down his back, leaving long stinging lines. Neji gasped and bit Shikamaru's neck, "Fuck..."

 

Neji ground his hips down and the Nara whimpered, _"Neji...uuhh...Neji...c-close..."_

 

"Let go," Neji nuzzled Shikamaru's cheek with his own as he continued to thrust into his lover. "It's okay... just...let go..." He watched the Nara's eyes roll back as Shikamaru let out inaudible grunts. His back snapped into an almost impossible arch as he came silently, his inner muscles clenching down hard on Neji as he shook and spasmed.

 

Neji let out a cry as his own orgasm hit and he slumped down onto Shikamaru. He felt more than heard the grunt the Nara let out at the added weight. He tried to roll away but Shikamaru tightened his grip in him, a silent plea. Neji rearranged them until he was resting comfortably on Shikamaru, propping himself up on his forearms at either side of the Nara's head. The younger man was still shivering, his eyes closed, his breaths shaky pants. "Shikamaru?"

 

"Mmm?" the Nara hummed questionably, tiredly.

 

"You all right?"

 

"Mm-hm. Sleepy," the Nara husked. "You're warm."

 

"Do you want me to move?"

 

"No... 'm comfortable...stay...," Shikamaru's voice grew quieter as his breathing deepened.

 

Neji reached for the blanket, careful not to disturb the now sleeping male, as he slid himself to one side of Shikamaru. He grabbed a shirt that had been discarded earlier in the day and cleaned both of them before laying down and pulling the blanket over them. He quickly drifted to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

The next morning had Neji frowning hard down at the debris that littered their small clearing and steps from his spot on the man made ledge. He'd managed to make a decent enough rail to protect Shikamaru from a sudden fall but parts of it were broken now and it would have to be replaced.

 

"Neji?" the Hyūga turned to see Shikamaru propped up on an elbow, his eyes sleepy. "Is the storm over? I can't hear anything. Well, except for the normal noises."

 

"It's over. Stay away from the stairs unless I'm with you. Parts of the railing are broken."

 

"Great," the Nara rasped sarcastically in a sleep roughened voice.

 

"I know you hate being confined to the cave but there's debris everywhere and our little pond isn't as little anymore. Not to mention the fact that I'm honestly afraid that if you go down there you'll wind up with a sharp stick through your foot."

 

"I'm a lot more careful than that, Neji. Since when have you seen me do more than shuffle around? And how often have I taken off my sandals when I'm down in the clearing?"

 

"Not very often. I know you're doing the best you can when it comes to safety, but...it really is a mess down there."

 

"How long do you think it'll take to clean up?"

 

"If I'm diligent? Today and probably part of tomorrow."

 

"Good thing we don't need to check the snares then."

 

"True, but a bit annoying. I don't really like leaving animals to suffer if it can be helped."

 

"I don't either but you can't do both. Besides, I need to wash laundry. Believe or not but we've gone through everything we own. Only way I'm going to be able to do that is if I'm allowed out by the pond."

 

"True. And you'll need help with it anyway."

 

Shikamaru laughed, "Neji, the last time you tried to do clothes by hand back home you added too much detergent. While it can be washed out our supply is kind of limited. We've got to make it last. If it doesn't we're gonna have to find an alternative. And lye soap is a bitch to make and use. Trust me, kaa-san has complained about it enough for me to know."

 

"Why would she use it then?"

 

"Strongest stuff she could use when it was necessary I guess."

 

"Ah. Well you'll have to measure it out then. No use in causing ourselves more problems."

 

* * *

 

Three days later saw Shikamaru by the pond carefully pulling out a bucket of water to heat over the fire. "Neji, are you sure you want to wash these by yourself? I can rinse them at the very least."

 

"I'll be fine, Shikamaru. Besides, I put up those targets for a reason. You need the practice fighting blind. And with the hanging targets you'll be able to practice with ones that move even if it doesn't simulate actual enemy movement."

 

"That's why you put muffled bells in them?"

 

"You wanted to hone your hearing. For now this is the safest, and best, way to do that. Later we'll move on to more challenging exercises but only after you've mastered this one to the best of you're ability. Now bring me that bucket and start practicing."

 

Shikamaru let out an exaggerated sigh, "Slave driver."

 

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

"Holy shit!" Shikamaru hit the ground with a thud and wheezed. "...ow..."

 

"That didn't go as well as it should have."

 

"No...shit...Sherlock...I...think...this...training...sucks..."

 

"You're much better than you were last week and you have gotten better still since the last sparring match we had. You're progressing very quickly, Shikamaru."

 

The Nara rolled over slowly. "Doesn't feel that way. Just feels like I'm a walking mass of bruises."

 

"It takes time. Honestly, I think anyone else would be unnerved by your progress, lazy Nara that you are."

 

"Lazy my ass. I've done nothing but train ever since you got the clearing cleaned up! And it's been two weeks since then!"

 

"Which is why I believe people will be surprised by you. You may not be a chakra powerhouse but you don't need to be. Between that brain of yours and your honed hearing people will find it very difficult to get close. Now get up, Nara."

 

"Sir, yes sir," Shikamaru muttered sarcastically.

 

* * *

 

"I swear to gods if you throw another rock at me I'm gonna smother you in your sleep."

 

"You can try. Now listen and dodge."

 

"OW! Easier said than done!"

 

"An enemy won't give you time to think. Dodge."

 

"Mother fucker!"

 

"Most decidedly not. Dodge."

 

"Hey! I did it!"

 

"And now you have to do it again consistently."

 

"Son of a bitch..."

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru started awake with a cry, "Fucking tarantulas!" He swatted the creature off of himself. "Neji, if I never have to deal with another of these things it'll be too soon."

 

Neji voice, sleep roughened, slurred out, "I don't know how to do anything about it, Shikamaru. You'll just have to get used to them."

 

"We've been here a month and a half. I highly doubt I'm going to get used to being crawled on by them if I haven't by now."

 

"I don't know what to tell you." Neji rolled over and pulled Shikamaru close, looping an arm over him. "Just try to go back to sleep. Things will seem better in the morning."

 

Shikamaru grumbled but settled down for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

"Shikamaru! It's been seen! Our flares been seen! The ship is coming closer!"

 

"Holy shit, Neji, you did it!" Shikamaru threw himself at where Neji's voice had come from and snatched the Hyūga up off his feet in a bear hug.

 

Neji laughed, "Put me down you silly Nara."

 

Shikamaru kissed him instead. "We're going home, Neji! We're finally going home!"

 

It was thirty minutes before the first row boat landed but the two Konoha nin waited until the four people in it had come on shore before approaching them.

 

"Are you two the ones who set off that emergency flare?" A man with a Kiri hitai-ate asked.

 

"We are. My name is Hyūga Neji. My companion is Nara Shikamaru. We have been stranded here for two months," Neji explained. "We were washed overboard during a bad storm and were lucky enough to wind up here."

 

The Kiri nin looked over at Shikamaru, who had been silent the entire time they spoke, and noticed the Nara's unfocused look. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

 

"I'm partially blind," Shikamaru stated quietly. "A head injury messed me up pretty good and now..." he shrugged.

 

The Kiri nins eyes widened. "You're damn calm for being blind."

 

"I've had two months to get used to it. Not to mention this slave driver pushing me every chance he got," Shikamaru pointed in Neji's general direction.

 

"Don't point. It's rude."

 

"Screw you, Hyūga."

 

"You know, I'm pretty certain I've heard of you two. Yeah, Konoha's gone nuts looking for you both. There's even a reward out for any legitimate information anyone can find. Anyway, my name is Takatsu. Looks like that reward will belong to me and my team."

 

"I could care less about a reward," an older man stated. "Just knowing that these two are stranded is enough for me. Captain Maharu at your service boys. As soon as the next row boat arrives we'll get you both settled on my ship, _The Sea Hawk_. You'll be home soon."

 

"Thank you, Captain Maharu. This means a lot to both of us," Neji said sincerely.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks of travel, first week by ship the next two by foot, had made Shikamaru weary. He just wanted to get home already. He wanted to flop down in his own bed and just curl up for a year. Better yet, a long, hot shower sounded like Nirvana.

 

"We're almost there, Shikamaru. I see the gates now," Neji said, a quiet excitement seeping into his voice.

 

"Good. I can't wait to go home."

 

"We need to check in with Kakashi-sama first and then you need to see Tsunade-sensei at the hospital, remember?"

 

"Oh right. Damn it, I wanted a shower."

 

"I'm certain Tsunade-sensei will understand and let you shower at the hospital."

 

"I hope so. Baths are over rated now. Hey, I think... Yeah, I can hear it now. Sounds like Kotetsu and Izumo squabbling."

 

"It probably is. I don't how those two work together."

 

"They're actually pretty good together. Kotetsu is just a major pervert."

 

"Lovely."

 

Shikamaru laughed, "It's not so bad when Izumo is around-"

 

"OI! Identify yourselves!" Kotetsu shouted.

 

"How about you take a closer look, moron!" Shikamaru shouted back. "Are we really that unrecognizable?"

 

"Nara?! Hyūga?! Holy crap!" Izumo scurried out of his chair and bolted down the path to the two of them. "Where in the world have you two been? The council has been pushing to label you guys as KIA."

 

"Believe it or not, Izumo-san, but we were stranded on an island for two months," Neji said.

 

Kotetsu had reached them by this point. "No way. Really? What was that like?"

 

"Oh, you know poisonous snakes, spiders, centipedes, giant ants. The usual stuff you find in the tropics," Shikamaru said as if speaking about the weather. The two gate guards stared at him with wide eyes and Shikamaru turned towards Neji, "I'm being stared at, aren't I?"

 

"You are."

 

"Thought so. Anyway, you guys going to let us sign in? Or are we going to stand here all day?"

 

"O-oh. Right, sorry."

 

As soon as Neji signed the re-entry form they moved on. The Hyūga was careful to keep close to Shikamaru and to keep a good grip on the Nara's arm as they moved through the crowds. Finally, they reached the Hokage Tower without incident and entered. "Watch the stairs."

 

It was a slow climb but eventually they reached the Hokage's secretary. "Miss, is Kakashi-sama able to receive us? We need to debrief."

 

The woman stared at them before getting up and opening the office door. "Hokage-sama, two shinobi for you."

 

"Send them in. I have nothing better to do at the moment."

 

Neji stepped in first, followed by Shikamaru, and he saw Kakashi's eyes widen in shock. "Hello Hokage-sama, we apologize for our tardiness but we were unavoidably delayed. I hope it can be forgiven?"

 

Relief entered the older man's eyes then and he smiled his signature eye smile at them. "Welcome home, you two. Please, sit down and tell me all about this unavoidable delay."

**Author's Note:**

> This delves more into the shinobi mind set as you probably noticed. Shinobi live dangerous lives and they have a darker way of looking at things. An injury that causes blindness can have serious repercussions on a shinobi's mental health. This is also where Shikamaru picks up his aversion to tarantulas, but I think you'd hate them too if you couldn't see them as they crawled on you.


End file.
